Extensive time, expense, and efforts have been expended in the development of bidet toilets and their related counterparts which are designed to either wash or wash and dry a person's genital area and anus. Needs for such devices may be either needs of convenience or of necessity, such as for use with the physically impaired, or even purely for improved hygiene.